The seven death sins: Anger
by Hellcat81
Summary: one-shot 1x2 - What if Heero had lost control of his long buried emotions?


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to its rightful owners/companies. Don't sue me. I'm writing only for the entertainment of my fellow writers & readers. 

**WARNING**: Please note that this story is not a happy one that means no happy ending, AU, and do not read it when you're in a bad mood or were having a bad day! 

Anger is a death sin for a reason. 

**The seven death sins: Anger**

****

__

__"Do you hear me??? I asked you if you can hear me?? Answer me, God damnit!!" 

A dark slender body towered over me shaking with fury. 

I huddled deeper into my corner. 

Closing my eyes and putting my hands over my ears I tried to shut him out. 

"Do you think you can get away with this? Damnit, listen to me when I'm talking to you." 

__

He screamed again and again. 

The words hit me with boiling rage. 

"I think I said it often enough. DON't touch my things!!! Did you understood that??!!!" 

__

He stood there screaming at me, looking at me with his cold blue eyes. 

Oh, I understood what he said. I understood it quite good. 

I really tried my best not to make him upset but somehow my nature was always in my way when it comes to him. 

It hadn't been always like that. After the war we still worked together and shared an appartment. I slowly showed him how to express his feelings. That was the best time we ever had. He joked around with me, we went to amusement parks and did all the things we missed during the war. 

I showed him how it is to be loved. And he loved me back. 

But a few months ago things changed. It started with his nightmares and sometimes he didn't recognize me when he woke up screaming from the things he saw in his dreams. I tried to help him but it kept getting worse. 

He changed back then. He was grumpy and always on the edge but I tried to understand. I knew myself how tough the battle against dark memories were. 

A few weeks later I already accepted it. He was loosing the battle against his emotions which turned wild on him. Seeking to break free, trying to gain back the lost time. And he couldn't handle it. I knew it and he knew it, too. 

At the beginning it were just arguments but later on those arguments started to get out of hand. He would yell at me for hours and sometimes he threw things as well. 

And one day he hit me. Right in my face. 

That was the first time I was scared of him. I never expected something like this to happen and it crushed any remaining hope to solve the situation. 

I was totally stunned and I cried. 

I cried for the rest of the day and the whole night. 

He was sorry back then. He had pushed the anger down then and gently took me into his arms soothing my tears and to tried to kiss it all better. 

And it brought back all the memories I had of him - all the moments we shared - the good ones and the bad. When I first met him I shot him - twice but I already knew that there was something special between us. I think he felt it, too. 

And ever since that day I caught him watching me sometimes when he was sure I didn't look. But I could feel his eyes on me nonetheless. Those beautiful blue eyes. 

We had a hard time during the war but we were waiting patiently for it to end. 

And whenever I was doubting a look into his eyes assured me that the day would come where we could be together. 

So I'm sitting here in my corner waiting for it to end. Enduring patiently the pain because it's not really his fault. At least that's what I'm trying to tell myself. 

We are all weak. I should have seen it coming. Nobody could bottle up his emotions forever. I just wished that the love he learned to give me would have lasted a little longer or more accurately would be stronger. Strong enough to battle the anger. But he had lost to his anger a while ago. 

And I can't see any light at the end of the tunnel. 

His emotions buried inside him so long ago exploded each day now, 

consuming him, eating him. 

Sometimes before he hit me I could see the pleading look for forgiveness in his eyes. As if he was sorry right before he struck me full force. 

Oh yes, I understood him and I still love him and will love him forever. 

And that's why I'm not leaving him. 

"Don't never ever come close to my things again!!!" 

He screamed again and I could see the fist coming rushing towards my face. And I just stared in those beautiful eyes waiting for it to end. 

****** 

A crack was audible as the fist connected with the face of the figure curled up in the corner. The skull crushed into the wall as the neckbones finally snapped. 

There was only_ so_ much a person could take and this one had reached its limit. 

And there he stood, breathing heavily, his fist covered in blood, staring down at the person huddled in the corner. 

Blood trickled out of his mouth and nose. The hair sticked to his bloody forehead. 

His purple eyes were still looking at him - patiently, lovingly. 

The long braid tightly in his fist as if he needed something to hold onto. 

The silver cross grasped in his other hand as if praying for it to end or for him 

or both. 

"Duo?" A quiet whisper after screaming for hours. 

Or had it been days? He didn't know anymore. 

He only knew that his lover was laying still as death in front him. 

Looking at him and still not seeing him. 

"Duo? Wake up please. I'm so sorry." 

He knelt in front of him pleading more urgently. 

"Duo? I said I'm sorry. Wake up now." 

Somewhere deep inside him he knew Duo wasn't sleeping. 

How could he sleep with his eyes open? 

But that wasn't an option. Duo had said he would always stay with him and now he broke his promise. 

And the anger raised once again. ****

****

****"Duo? Didn't you hear me? I said wake up!!!!!!" 

He screamed it over and over. Running his hands through his brown unruly hair, pulling at it, crying and screaming for his lover to come back to him. 

And the anger consumed him until nothing was left but an insane young man. 

Another soul lost to living hell. 

*************************************************************************** 

So finally done. I actually feel very sorry for Duo & Heero. I like them together as a couple. Next time I'm gonna write a romance. I like them happy at the ending much better. That was too depressing. Anyway it's the first of seven stories I'm going to write about the seven death sins. Each one will be independent from the other and it will have different characters from different anime/manga. 

Any suggestions/comments? Reviews are more than welcome. ^_^ 


End file.
